Déjà vu
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Link encounters a strange feeling. Familiarity with these events. As if he's done this before... (drabble)


2-9-12

4:02am

Summary–Link encounters a strange feeling. Familiarity with these events. As if he's done this before... (drabble)

**Disclaimer–I do not own Legend of Zelda, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Déjà vu **– "already seen" – "The strange sensation that something one is now experiencing has happened before"

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

He paused a quick moment after another slash. It wasn't enough to give the creature an opening, but gave the others like it a chance to scatter away fearfully.

After a minute the battle was over. He sheathed his sword and hung the shield on his back again, brows still scrunched up and looking troubled.

Something...something was off lately.

It was this feeling that swept over him at random moments, suddenly spreading through his body and tickling his brain.

It happened when he chopped down another Like Like or Keese. It happened when he was walking down certain roads around Hyrule.

He felt it whenever he jumped up expertly onto Epona's back. He felt it when he first met Zelda. And Ganondorf.

The green tunic he wore... The sword he wielded like second nature...

And sometimes, when he wasn't paying attention, he could swear there was some symbol on the back of his left hand.

There usually wasn't much time to think about these things though. He had been an ordinary boy, doing nothing important and was then thrust into this great, scary adventure – now part of the bigger picture.

There was so much to do with so many people counting on him. He didn't have time to stress over anything, could only keep moving toward the tasks given to him.

But it didn't stop the sensation, like someone sprinkling dust over his head, affecting him just slightly.

He stood rooted to the same spot after having defeated the creature that dared stand in his way, and took the time to think.

It was... It was _déjà vu!_

His brows lifted and mouth parted in surprise at the realization.

Yes, but...not the kind from a dream or fantasy.

It was as if he knew each parry he performed, despite only recently learning how to use a sword. As if he were recalling with every footfall the beaten and unbeaten paths, most of which he'd never traveled or knew existed before. As if the weight of each item he picked up so far on this journey was familiar, like something he'd only lost and not just newly discovered or acquired.

Like he'd done this all before.

How could that be? Was he some sort of psychic and didn't know of his own abilities? Had he heard of bedtime tales just like this when he was younger and had forgotten?

Or was this something bigger? Just like the quest he was now on or the weapon he was entrusted with...

The truth was he would never know. Not fully.

There would always be stories of a Hero who saved the world from Ganondorf and other evils that tormented the people. It would always be a young man clad in green. Sometimes he had help and a Princess to save – inconsequential little differences.

But evil could never be truly banished. Centuries may pass in peace, but it crawls its way back. Evil never rests.

So, neither would he. It was his duty.

Always just reincarnated over and over again when needed. Always in the same roles, the same lives, and fighting for the same end.

He shook his head and began walking again, knowing that whatever he was trying to remember would not come and believing that it wouldn't have helped his current situation anyway.

...But part of being the Hero was proving himself each time. And no matter how much his soul yearned to release the knowledge of so many lifetimes, it just wasn't allowed.

**xo end xo**

**5:04pm**

Inspiration came for this late last night and for some reason I jumped on it instead of leaving it stored away in the file of ideas I keep. I was thinking about this romance that so many of us fanfiction writers imply between Zelda and Link, and thought of how the games end so ambiguously. I feel like they never (could) end up together. That they're always just reincarnated over and over again.

Anyway, I know there might be some discrepancies. I'm not sure if he actually wears the green tunic in every single game, and I do know that Ganon is not always the evil being fought.

Sometimes I think the Legend of Zelda universe is a bit depressing, from Link and Zelda (and maybe Ganon)'s perspective. Always being put there to do the same things, being more aware of the bigger picture than the ordinary denizens of the world.

I have written a few stories for this section (the one I'm really proud of and impressed with being Schooled) but never anything with a deeper, darker tone to it. While not completely depressing, this one does feel...well, strange. As strange and slightly unsettling as having déjà vu.

XD Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think! And before anyone asks or suggests, no I most likely will not continue this. It's a one-time drabble

5:23pm


End file.
